The present invention relates to masks and in particular to protective masks used to shield a wearer's eyes and face from the environment. Most particularly, the invention concerns cold weather masks. However, the principles disclosed herein may be readily adapted for use in a variety of applications including in masks for wearing under hazardous working conditions.